Using serum-free hormone supplemented media we will attempt to grow in primary culture, neuroblasts, fibroblasts, liver parenchyma, kidney tubule cells, ovarian granulosa cells, and pancreatic beta cells from fetal rats. We will determine the hormonal requirements of each cell type for growth in serum-free media in both primary and long-term culture.